leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Paul Levesque
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page!. Leave me any comments, questions or just want to chat! The answers will be on your talk page. Always sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing one of the signature buttons ( or ). Just remember, Edit first, Then ask question later (xD)! Editing Hi there. I've seen a number of your edits, and I wanted to suggest that you use source code for editing. There's a little button when you're editing that switches from rich text to source code. It's a bit more technical, but pretty straightforward. Instead of using the buttons that just give you blanks to fill in, you have to put in the code stuff yourself. By using the abbreviated versions for templates, you save space and it's prettier (imo). Also, welcome to the wiki. TehAnonymous 22:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! thanks for welcoming me in the wiki! and thanks for the advice! i will learn to use it right away! Paul Levesque 23:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Eh. I guess you didn't take my advice. But, here, I'll show you the difference. You edited the Strategy page, correct? But you used as a template. That's the most wasteful one. Yes, it looks the same, but try editing this comment and then switch to source mode. You'll see a clear difference. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Ur right, It looks very different, Well, in truth i tried to use the source mode once at Cho'gath's page, but it doesnt turned out right...that's why i'm using templates, srry, but now i know how to use the source code, a little. thanks! Paul Levesque 20:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Your sig: Use . As it is, it's leaving lots of stuff when you sign. <3 02:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The Demotion Yes! I am so happy for someone else to see what I see! He/she is the one that is always complaining about his/her feelings and why he doesn't get along with people. That whole thing is a joke to me and he is just making himself look more silly than he already is. Thanks for understanding =] 03:13, 8/11/2011 That claim was 11 hours old. It means it ended 9 hours ago. I did nothing wrong. 04:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Banning A User Hello. I banned that user for a month. Thanks for the heads-up. I think you should link the page's history in a request for rollback rights for yourself. You could use them :) 02:28, 9/6/2011 :No problem! I supported it as well. It either will take a while to load or you might have to refresh the page. 02:38, 9/6/2011 Promotion 02:52, 9/6/2011 Re: About ur ICAS crusade Nope. If anyone has a problem with it, they are free to change it back. :) 04:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for being understanding. To be honest, I wouldn't even mind having all-uppercase "UNIQUE", but since I was going to be editing every single item page anyway in order to de-capitalize and alphabetize all of the champion statistics in the item descriptions, I figured I would go ahead and change it to "Unique" while I was at it, since it clashes less than all-uppercase. 04:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually Proton Zero is kinda right, but you as well, what do you think its better to use all caps, like Riot, or only the first one, which is more correct. Re: Yo Thanks for your help in transferring it over :). Feel free to continue, and I'll handle the little fixes after your work. —ProtonZero [talk] 04:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Patch Notes Paul your gonna have to redo some of those patch notes. Sam hasn't finished editing it :/ 03:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Check Sam's Comment here : 03:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) He told us to wait till he was finished , you need to go back and change anything that he changes later on 03:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Answer Yes. Only the ones that are similar to the Wukong one that you edited though. If it isn't a run-on, then it's fine. 00:55, 9/17/2011 :Yeah I guess it's debatable. I mean it isn't run-on, but it still could be useful info and at the same time, it is already mentioned on the Tutorial page. 01:11, 9/17/2011 ::Thanks. Although I wish the wording was different, I guess it is special since I am the only one with it. But I don't like how it's black :P 01:15, 9/17/2011 Oh paul, you flatter me too much <3 ~! To make a new signature, make a new page "User:Paul Levesque/Sig". Then I can try to fix it for you, just tell me the color scheme. Or go to Preferences, Tick Custom Signature, then type in "Paul Levesque Talk!" So you have a little talk button! If not, ask cookie! He vewwy smart ^_^ :ohai dere. Yeah, I can help. 02:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Here's a basic thingy, you can edit as you want. Use in so it replaces your current sig. 19:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:29, 9/22/2011 Signature Hey! Give me some colors and ideas. Only if you want to though, I'll make you a new signature :D 01:34, 9/23/2011 Avatar is CUSTOM Its my Custom avatar, based off a character from a web-comic. You like? <3 thanks, I spent lotsa time making it look awesome. Her name is Melody btw For lulz and epicness :D But really, go on chat sometime, it works for me now :D What happened. Ummmmmmm WIKI COMPS STARTED YOU ARE ON TEAM DEMACIA LETS GO TO WORK BUT ALSO BE ON CHAT XD Automated message from Demise Notify your team of your edits, get lots of points! Chat Join the wiki chat for a minute please. You can delete this message after you do. WOB Silas the Daft 10:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Me GET ON LOL NA~!!!! I CAN PLAY FOR A WHILE!!!!!! XD Awwww..... Q_Q I CAN't solo queue....It'll be the same crap ALL OVER AGAIN~! Ahh you missed it. It was fun :D. I think me, Neon, Sam, Kitty and Tech all played. We won 3 games in a row, but I fed, cus I'm bad D:. You mean we haven't friended yet? Also, I'm on chat for a while :D You, since I don't know when I can be on again. On a side note, seems like I'm back. Hopefully things have improved. I'm still very cautious though. I know about it. If it weren't so, I wouldn't be here. Eh I'm still around, don't worry. I just have irl activities: swimming, a part time job, school, etc. This weekend, for example, I'll basically be gone because of a swim meet. Also, you never show up in chat when you're on D: 15:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Yea, I have NO clue either. You have to wait like 5 minutes for it to join, and then it's laggy as hell. Chat Please join here asap. 00:49, 11/11/2011 Please check this. It seems you voted in oppose the emoticons because of lag, but I said that wikia fixed the lag, and emoticons won't lag whatsoever. Please let me know what your final decision is asap so I can close the forum. 17:42, 11/20/2011 Promotion 00:35, 11/24/2011 Nice new moderator signature :o 00:34, 11/29/2011 P.S. I replied to your comment on my blog. 00:53, 11/29/2011 Re: Ur edit grammar Well... I'm done adding and removing pictures and adding all the tips i knew now on every single champion released so far. So i guess it's k. Dah' Blob 11:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inactive Mods Yes I had noticed a bit ago. I was going to remind either Aj or Neon, but I felt I should let the users know about it before any action is taken. Thanks for the reminder. 22:38, 1/8/2012 Per your message on Teh's talk: WATERDUDE has been inactive for over 45 days and was demoted due to inactivity. 06:13, 2/11/2012 : What Tech said, inactivity for >45 days is removal of rights, but they will be returned if the user comes back and asks for them. Also, to see inactivity, use this page. 14:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) AD pages Hi Paul!! Thanks for helping out on the AD pages, and here just to update the templates on my blog here. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 15:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : I can't understand complex japanese~! D: [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 15:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Connection Hi Paul. Is your connection working again? If so, you should come back to chat and make it not dead :) 02:01,3/5/2012 New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Alright done. Good luck with your connection! 22:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Featured champion Hey Paul, for the new featured champion cycle, I think that we should return to actually voting for articles based on quality rather than personal opinion, which we've been really lax about. Please edit your nomination to better reflect the newly enforced criteria. 00:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Dear Paul Levesque, I may not be an important person or sending an important comment but I just wanna say 'Hey!' to you. Why? Because I'm a great Pantheon fan and you're Pantheon Nomination is awesome! I really hope Pantheon becomes the featured article! Right now we have the most Votes. (Sorry for my bad english) Jacob Chang 12:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo Paul #He's not just a mod, he's an admin. Crazy stuff. ask Neon for details. #Check my User:TehAnonymous/sig page. I uploaded a personal file and used the same format as Template:Champion icon, but you can copy mine, but have to upload your own image. #Nothing's really changed, Neon changed the homepage, featured champs are gone, Tech's MIA, Neon disabled comments for a few days in August for "testing", aj's been around recently, and I want to make some competitive play pages (see forum) Teh out 19:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC)